


Feelings

by FluffyBlanket03



Category: MCSM, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft storymode
Genre: Aiden isn't nice, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Good luck Lukas, M/M, Minecraft: Story Mode, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBlanket03/pseuds/FluffyBlanket03
Summary: After Aiden pushes Jesse to his "death" he turns his attention to Lukas. Aiden feels very upset that the former Ocelot leader left the team, or is he upset because Lukas left him behind? He's very bad at figuring out his feelings.This is an intense story so if you don't think you can handle please don't read it. This is purely for entertainment, I do not support or condone any non-consensual acts in real life.
Relationships: Aidkas - Relationship, Jesse/Lukas (mentioned), Lukas/Aiden (Minecraft), Lukeden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this is really messed up. Again I don't condone any non-consensual acts in real life, having said that, I hope you enjoy the story,,,

Lukas laid on the ground helpless. He watched in horror as Jesse went over the edge, plummeting into an endless void that would surely kill him. There was a harsh breeze that sent a surge of coldness through the blond. A part of him thought Jesse was immortal from everything he had been through, but even the great hero couldn’t survive a fall like that. Lukas had been so happy to rekindle their friendship, and perhaps have it turn into something more? But that was all gone now; it had been bitterly ripped away from him. 

He heard footsteps and his stunned eyes met Aiden’s. The other male wore a chipped tooth grin and was strolling towards Lukas. Blood trickled out of his mouth. Judging by his body language, it appeared Aiden had enjoyed killing his friend. Lukas knew he needed to run but his mind was too busy grieving and before he knew it there was a shadow towering over him. 

“Aw, is someone in shock?” Aiden asked mockingly as he squatted in front of his ex-teammate. He attempted to wipe away the blood that dripped on his chin, but ended up smearing it against his mouth instead.

The last thing Lukas wanted to do was talk with Jesse’s killer. Even if he wanted to say something, any words he thought of lumped in his throat. All he could do was stare into unwelcoming eyes. 

Unpleased by the silence the brunet reached his hand up and grabbed Lukas’ chin, “You know, this could have all been avoided if you would’ve just stayed out of my way.” he eyed the blond up and down, “It’s what he deserved.”

Lukas shoved his hand away, “He didn’t deserve that! You’ve always been jealous of Jesse, but this...” he trailed off finding it hard to speak.

Aiden’s smile dropped and then he lunged. He pinned the smaller male’s arms to his sides, “Jealous?! Are you kidding me?” he hissed leaning forward, “That brat had everything handed to him. He didn't deserve any of the attention he got!”

“That doesn’t give you any right to-” The constrained male groaned as the grip tightened around his wrists. He felt his body and mind ache. Aiden’s hot breath was inches from his face. Pain shot throughout Lukas as Aiden took a clump of blond hair and yanked it backwards, causing his head to hit the floor with a hard thud. 

“You were like a trained puppy following his every move.” The brunet snapped. 

Lukas’ now free hand came up and wrapped around Aiden’s wrist, in an attempt to relieve the pressure. The smaller male whined from the stinging pain. He brought up his leg and kicked forward, causing Aiden to lose his grip and tumble backwards. Lukas quickly scattered to his feet. Heart racing he dashed to the opposite side of the room. He frantically touched along the wall trying to find a door handle. If only he could get out of this room, then maybe he could find Petra and Ivor, get help, something. He just wanted to put as much distance between him and Aiden as possible. Unable to find the door, Lukas turned around to come face to face with the very person he was trying to avoid. 

“Think you’re going somewhere?” Aiden sneered.

The blond jumped as the other male roughly grabbed a hold of his neck. A firm pressure slowly started to build as he struggled underneath Aiden’s grip. He shakily brought his arms up to push the other away, but was unsuccessful. The brunet closed the space between the two by pressing their bodies together. He adjusted his leg in between the other’s, pushing against the pinned boy’s groin. Lukas gave out a soft whimper as he desperately tried to push the leg away.

“Now look at the mess you’ve caused.” Aiden snarled at the trapped male. He tightened his grip and leaned close, "You couldn't just leave well enough alone could you?" 

Lukas could barely decipher the words being spoken to him. Everything felt muffled, his vision went hazy, he couldn't think properly. His mind was filled with flashbacks of Jesse. He and the other hadn’t always got along but the hero would never hurt him like this. There were too many sensations coursing through him at once it made him dizzy. Tears involuntarily started to fill in his eyes as everything started to go dark, "A...Aiden…" he choked out.

The brunet stared at the teary eyed boy in front of him. Maybe it was killing Jesse, or maybe it was his ex-best friend bending to his will, but whatever it was finally gave Aiden a sense of control. The power he felt in that moment seemed to turn him on to no end. He was whipped out of his thoughts when he saw Lukas about to go unconscious. Not wanting the fun to be over yet he bitterly let go. The blond slumped down to the floor as he went into a coughing fit. He shakily brought his hands up to his neck.

Aiden paused to examine the struggling male, and couldn’t help but smile. He bent down in front of the other, “Having trouble?” He quirked his head.

Having his coughing under control, Lukas looked up to the brunet with watery eyes. He was trapped. Adrenaline coursed through him, but he still couldn’t find the strength to move. He felt so weak. “Look just...Let me go, you’ve done enough damage...” Aiden had always been aggressive but he never imagined he was capable of this.

Begging. Aiden never realized he was into that until now. Lukas’ soft facial expression sent waves over him, he looked so vulnerable and defenseless. Aiden’s smile dropped as he became hyper aware of how close the two of them were. His eyes slowly wandered down the other's body.

Lukas swore he could see the other's facial expression soften a bit. Could that have been a glimpse of guilt? Whatever it was, it didn't last long as he saw the other’s gaze turn sinister. Suddenly Aiden pounced. Lukas gave a small yelp as he felt a hot metallic taste in his mouth. It overwhelmed his senses, sending even more tears welling up into his dazed eyes. Aiden’s tongue turned and thrashed inside Lukas’ mouth. He was hungry. The other’s jacket crinkled as it was violently grabbed and held in place. With Lukas’ legs on both sides of Aiden the other scuffled forward to eradicate the space between them. 

The pair had only ever kissed once before on a dare set by Maya. It was a sweet and tender kiss that didn’t last long. The two wanted to get it over with, but even then, Lukas was the one to pull away first. He didn’t think anything of it at the time. But now, with Aiden’s tongue down his throat he wished he did. A mixture of saliva and blood pooled in their mouths. They clung to each other albeit for different reasons. 

Everything felt swept up in passion for Aiden as he kissed his unexpecting crush. He knew he was being too rough but it’s what the other deserved for leaving the Ocelots he rationalized. Unable to breathe he pulled back. A string of crimson spit connected the pair of panting lips. Giving his mouth a break Aiden leaned forward resting his head on Lukas’ shoulder. His breath was fire on the blond’s neck which made the other squirm. His neck had always been a sensitive spot. 

The chestnut male let his hand wander to the bottom of Lukas’ shirt. He lifted the orange fabric and slowly felt up the other. First, to his semi-toned stomach, then all the way up to his chest. Aiden felt as if in a deepening trance as Lukas whimpered. He wondered if Jesse ever touched the blond like this. He scoffed just thinking about it. Now agitated he ran his hand back down. 

Lukas immediately seized when he felt his pants being undone. He cringed at the rigid movements of the buttons on his jeans being yanked apart. He almost expected his zipper to break as Aiden manhandled it, but alas it went down. He could barely wrap his head around the sloppy kiss he received and now this, “Please don’t…” he recoiled. 

Aiden paused, “Why? If I were Jesse you’d let me.” he accused. 

“That’s not…” Lukas flinched. He had almost forgotten about his fallen comrade. Tears threatened to fall as he thought about the hero, “Jesse…”

Aiden clenched his jaw and slid his hands underneath the blond’s jeans. Lukas gasped from the sudden pressure placing itself on his crotch. Delirious blue eyes made their way down to see where this new sensation was coming from. He saw a hand with fingerless gloves gripping his cock through the fabric of his underwear. Lukas brought his hand down, trying to pry Aiden off himself, “Stop...” He huffed out.

Aiden glared at him, “He’s gone now, you can give in.”

Something about this line deeply disturbed the confined male. He let loose of the intruder’s hand and instead brought it up to take hold of his goggles. Confused by the sudden movements Aiden pulled away to bring the other into his full view. Before the brunet could even react he was hit in the side of the head with a blunt object. It sent him tumbling to his side, instantly shooting his hands up to his wound.

Lukas shuddered and forced his wobbly knees to slide himself up the wall. He side stepped away from the other. He heard incoherent curse words sputtering out of the male lying on the floor. A bloody hand shot out and grabbed Lukas’ ankle. The male’s knees locked and he crashed back into the ground. He groaned at the pain but lifted himself upright. It wasn’t long at all before Aiden came back at him. He snatched the blond’s weapon and smashed it into the ground. 

“Dammit Lukas, stay still!”

The smaller male pushed away from his attacker once more. Looking around in a blind panic he saw a fairly large chest. It was labeled “Creepers” He threw his arms over it and attempted to lift himself up once more. Apparently he hadn’t been fast enough. Aiden came up behind and took another clump of blond hair and shoved it down on top of the casket. Lukas’ head throbbed as he felt himself being bent over. He felt determined hands begin to pry his jeans off. “No, stop!” Lukas begged. 

Aiden’s heart beat thumped loudly into his ears. He heard Lukas’ pleas, but decided to ignore them, “You didn’t play nice when you left me for dead when the Wither Storm hit, so I’m not gonna play nice now.” He gritted out. With one final tug the pants were off, well not entirely, they were wrapped around the other’s knees. Aiden leaned forward, “Better buckle up blondie.” He whispered, which was followed by more pleading sounds. 

Lukas was petrified. He couldn’t see what was about to happen to him, but he was scared. Something he did pissed off his old friend greatly and now he was going to pay for it. He felt a hand run along the backside of his upper leg. He flinched as his inner thigh got a tight squeeze. Aiden was exploring him all over and it felt completely humiliating. He felt his face heat up as the touching continued. A few times he tried to push the other away but his futile attempts were met with his hands being pinned behind his back. Every part of him was trapped and awaiting for an inevitable hell. 

Aiden never actually thought that he’d have the pleasure of having his best friend, or his ex-best friend at least. He had been so excited when Maya dared them to kiss, he always found Lukas to be attractive. Now, nothing was stopping him from fulfilling one of his deepest darkest fantasy. He eyed the trapped male. There was an occasional struggle from him, but Aiden liked putting Lukas in his place so he didn’t mind. He bit his lip, the anticipation killing him. He knew this would hurt the other, but he also wanted Lukas to enjoy it somewhat. He frowned. 

The blond heard shuffling, he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen, he closed his eyes. Nothing. He felt the weight of Aiden lift off of him. Puzzled, he opened his eyes. Suddenly he was pulled off the chest, flipped, and shoved down against it on his knees. He looked up to see Aiden standing in front of him. 

“Here’s the deal, This is going to happen either way. So, you can make it easier on yourself by sucking me off, it'll provide some sort of lube, or I can raw dog you.”

Lukas blinked.

“Your choice. Better hurry or else I’ll decide for you.” Aiden sneered.

Lukas wanted to curl into a tight little ball. He didn’t want to decide something like this. He wanted Jesse to save him. He heard Aiden huff. He sounded like an animal in heat, which must make Lukas his prey. 

“Fine,” The brunet rolled his eyes, “I was trying to be nice but-”

“Wait!” Lukas yelled, posture straightening, “I’ll do it.”

Aiden seemed a little surprised at the response, “Good boy.” he purred as he started to undo his pants. Lukas winced at the nickname. Aiden stepped closer and stopped where his crotch was eye level to the blond. He finished unbuckling his pants, “I saved you the best part.” He hummed. Lukas found himself shaking, unable to move, he avoided eye contact. “Aw, c’mon don’t be like that.” Aiden cooed as he ran his fingers through Lukas’ soft hair, some blood smearing into it. 

This small gesture was the first time throughout this whole ordeal Aiden had shown any kindness, it eased Lukas’ nerves slightly. He looked up to see devilish eyes, but something about them seemed encouraging as well. He refocused his gaze on the task at hand. He shakily reached up to the seam of the boxers and slowly pulled them down. Out sprung Aiden’s dick, it was already hard to Lukas’ surprise. At least this meant that he was attractive the blond mused to himself. He hesitantly put a hand on the slightly swaying penis. He moved it up and down, lightly moving his thumb over the tip. 

“That’s nice and all,” Aiden said in a raspy voice, “But that isn’t going to lube it up.” 

Lukas leaned his head in. He smelt a musky scent, it was almost overpowering. He tilted his head, stuck out his tongue, and gave a lick. The taste wasn’t as vile as he thought it would be; however it wasn’t exactly pleasant either. He gave a few more licks before curling his lips and taking the head of Aiden’s shaft. The action was met with a ragged breath. He bobbed down his head a little further and let the organ hit the roof of his mouth. He lapped his tongue around a few times which made Aiden’s grip on his hair tighten. They stayed like this for a few minutes before the brunet started to bob Lukas’ head for him. The blond gripped the other’s legs as a form of security as he rocked back and forth. He got pushed a little too far and pushed away coughing. 

Aiden chuckled, “C’mon blondie, I know you can do better than that.” 

“Don’t,” Lukas continued to cough, “Do that.” 

“Hate to break it to you, but you're not the one in charge here.”

Lukas shuddered then re-positioned himself once more. He brought his mouth back to the cock. He hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head. He heard low moans come from the receiver. The grip on his hair tightened again as he was forced to take more than he could. He weakly tried to claw at the other’s legs to get away but was unable. Finally, Aiden let go and he could breathe again. 

“That should be good enough.” the brunet smirked. He tugged on Lukas to look up, there was pre-cum splattered across breathless lips, “You look good like this.” Then he let go and the smaller male’s head dropped.

“Please Aiden, can’t we just be done?” 

Without warning Lukas found himself being dragged up and hoisted over the chest once more. He whined in desperation of knowing what’s to come. He felt Aiden’s heat radiating off onto his boxers. Instead of fighting back Lukas brought his hands to the sides of the crate. At least he’ll have something to hold onto. He gave a breathy exhale as his boxers were harshly pulled down.

“W-wait…”

“I don’t have all day Lukas, what?”

“Please str-” Tears begged to fill the blond’s eyes again from endless humiliation, “S-stretch me out first…” He pleaded.

“Awful needy aren’t you?” 

“Please Aiden-”

“Fine.” The brunet stuck a finger into his mouth, lubing it up, then made his way to Lukas. He shoved it in with more force than necessary which led to a cry from the pinned male. He did this a few more times, re-wetting his finger when needed, and adding more. He finally pulled away. 

Lukas tried to speak but instead whatever he wanted to say was turned into scream as Aiden roughly thrusted into him. It hurt so bad. He had kept himself from crying for so long, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He clung to the chest and sobbed. 

“Does it hurt?” Aiden harassed going harder.

Lukas was engulfed in pain. Aiden was girthy and it stung. His whole body felt like pins and needles. The casket creaked as the blond was heartlessly pounded into it. There was a breeze in the air but Lukas still started to sweat from the friction. Apparently Aiden had started sweating too because his clammy blood ridden hands came down, and firmly gripped onto the smaller male’s arms. Lukas whimpered, “Please slow down…”

Without losing pace, “Oh? Like this?” Aiden brutally rammed himself into the blond. He heard a shriek as he did so. It might’ve been sadistic but he deeply enjoyed hearing the other bawl his eyes out. God only knows how much he cried over Lukas, and this seemed like proper pay back. His ex-friend felt amazing. He tightened his grip, digging his blood stained nails into the pale arms underneath him. 

“Please, God…” Lukas sniveled, writhing about. A steady stream of tears rushed down coating the chest in a small puddle. Painfully aware of just how close Aiden’s mouth was to his neck Lukas was hit with a wave of goosebumps. The contrast of body heat and the coldness from outside was a fierce contrast. The blond was left distraught as he had to endure excruciating long strokes; his legs twitched as he cried out in a bittersweet agony. Suddenly there was an immense stinging sensation as the brunet gnawed onto his neck. Lukas felt his own dick start to twitch to life; his pained moans began to turn into shouts of pain ridden ecstasy. 

The richness in the blond’s cries was extremely exotic to the sadist. Aiden grasped onto the neglected cock beneath him and began to pump it vigorously making it fully hard. He had been biting down hard on the other’s neck and left blood trickling out; he slid his tongue along the wound then wrenched his head away as he continued to surge into the other. 

The pair bounced against one another trying to get as much friction as possible. They roughly slammed together making a wet smacking sound as they did so. Breathing and moans became erratic as the two continued to be engulfed in twisted pleasure. As speed increased the former friends spiraled into a loud euphoric climax. 

As the high came crashing down both males laid limp against each other. Aiden pulled off looking down to admire his work. Cum dripped off of Lukas and leaked onto the floor; the delicate scene made Aiden’s head spin. 

“Get up.” the brunet huffed out.

Lukas ungainly heaved himself off of the chest. His shaking hands pulled up his boxers and jeans. Unlucky for him wobbly legs sent him collapsing onto the floor. Aiden smirked at the blond’s inability to walk. 

The brunet took a stride towards the sitting male, “Clean it off.” he said in a demanding voice.

Lukas let out a pained whine, “Please, I don’t-”

“Now.”

Lukas looked up to the sight of cum drizzling out of Aiden’s soft cock. He took a deep sigh then inched closer. He leaned his head and stuck out his tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut and he began licking all over the flaccid organ. The taste was acidic and made the blond want to gag. He slowly moved away and opened his eyes. 

“Good whore.” Aiden purred as he inelegantly pulled his pants up. He extended his hand and caressed the side of the other’s face. Maybe Lukas was too exhausted to care, but he leaned into the soft touch. He gently rubbed small circles on his cheek watching the other relax into him. The brunet felt a different type of power surge through him. He helped the other off the ground and wrapped his arms around him. He felt as Lukas melted into the hug all while trying to keep his balance to not fall again. Aiden’s attention got torn away as the door swung open.

“Aiden what happened? We-” Maya got cut off at the sight of the two males in front of her. 

“What’s going on? Where’s Jesse and the founder?” Gill questioned.

Aiden’s gaze shifted to the hole in the wall then back to his gang, “They’re dead.”

Maya fell back, “Oh wow. Well uh, Is Lukas okay? He looks kinda rough.” 

“Yeah he’s fine.” Aiden looked down to see the blond start to slip into unconsciousness. 

Gill took a stride forward to the pair. He hooked his arm around Lukas as Aiden did the same, “He looks horrible, what’d you do?” They began walking to the door and into the mess of sky city.

“Shut up, Gill.”


End file.
